


The Switch Up 2

by AnimatedGamer



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Double Penetration, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 23:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimatedGamer/pseuds/AnimatedGamer
Summary: *Based on a comic by @FunsexyDB on TwitterFollowing a pair of secret encounters by two unlikely duos, the debauchery continues. This time however, the duos become trios (Two-Shot)





	1. Bulma Doubles Down

** The Switch Up 2  
** _ Bulma Doubles Down _

'Trunks, you'd better be home man!' Goten thought. The young saiyan had flown away from home to avoid helping out with a specific set of chores, but now he was left with nothing to do. Deciding to go for the obvious choice, he jetted off towards Capusle Corp to hook up with his best friend.

Descending in front of the domed building, Goten quickly made his way inside and passed the receptionist into the hallowed halls calling out Trunks' name.

"Yo Trunks! You here dude?"

"Goten is that you?" a familiar male voice replied.

Despite the familiarity, that voice was definitely not Trunks. Following the voice, Goten eventually made his way to the Capsule Corp garage where he came face to face with Bulma and his brother, both of them hunched over a computer screen.

"Goten, it was you!" Gohan greeted.

"Gohan!? What are you doing here?" Goten exclaimed.

"Oh, Bulma asked me to come over to help her with a bit of business," Gohan replied. "What about you? Looking for Trunks I presume?"

"Yeah. Is he here?"

"Tough luck kid," Bulma replied. "He just left not long ago. He didn't say where he was going, but I'm guessing your place, and if you're looking for Vegeta, he's out shopping with Bulla."

Goten couldn't help but snicker at the mental image of Vegeta shopping with a 3 year old girl, but his laughter soon became a dejected sigh. Partially from the apparently wasted trip and partially for what his mother would do if he returned home now.

Sensing Goten's disdain, Gohan decided he'd brighten up his little brother's day himself. "You know Goten, if you're up for it, we could hang out today."

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah. It's been too long since the two of us have spent any real time together. Just let me finish up my work here and we can go do something fun," said Goten.

"Ha, SWEET!" Goten exclaimed. Gohan was right. It HAD been a while since the two of them did anything fun together. If Gohan could finish up quickly, then maybe this would be a good day after all.

As the two went on to discuss their plans for the day, Bulma couldn't help but eye the brothers with a warm smile. Seeing them together like this brought a small wave of nostalgia. 'To think, I've known these two since both of them were kids. Now look at them.'

It was abundantly clear that these two weren't kids anymore. Gohan had grown up to be a bright and dependable family man with a wife and daughter of his own. Despite Goten's childlike reaction, he had grown up to be a fairly well rounded young man himself (although his work ethic left a bit to be desired).

As she thought about the men the brothers had grown into, she also couldn't help but recall a couple of moments when each of them had shown her their _real_ manly sides. As those memories resurfaced in her head, she quickly turned back to the pair and her face contorted into a mischievous grin.

"I'm almost done here, but this could still take a while," said Gohan. "Think you won't get bored in the meantime?"

Before Goten could properly respond, he let out a yelp as Bulma latched onto his arm. "Oh don't worry Gohan. I'll keep him entertained." she said with a wink. "Once you're finished, just come find us."

"Okay...if you say so Bulma," waving the two off, Gohan went back to typing away on the keyboard as Bulma led Goten out of the room.

[Shortly]

'Play your cards carefully Bulma, because this may be a once in a blue moon chance,' she thought grasping tighter onto Goten's arm.

As Bulma led Goten through the varied hallways of Capsule Corp, Goten couldn't help but feel a bit of deja vu. This wasn't the first time he'd been alone at Capsule Corp with Bulma. Still, there was no way this was going to end up like last time, right?

"Goten?"

"What!? I mean...yes!?" the young saiyan stammered.

"You're face is all red," Bulma noted.

'Wha-!?' The revelation served to make Goten's already scarlet face an even deeper shade of red.

"Hmmmm...why...you wouldn't happen to be thinking about 'that', would you?" Bulma purred.

"Th-th-thinking about what?" Goten stuttered.

Bulma grinned as she pressed her chest hard against Goten's arm, his forearm getting buried in her cleavage.

"Oh I think you know what," Bulma teased. "After all, you're big little friend here sure does."

'Huh?' "Ggh!"

Goten yelped as Bulma slid a hand down and rested it on the front of Goten's pants where a notable bulge was filling her grip.

"Ohhh, so you do remember, don't you?" Bulma teased.

Scenes of Bulma bent over his crotch and stroking his manhood filled Goten's head as the wonderful memory replayed like a movie on loop in his head.

"You know Goten, before you go hang with Gohan, why don't we spend a little time alone together?" Bulma purred in his ear.

Goten's body twitched as Bulma's sultry voice reached his ear. Stumbling backwards, Goten fell against the wall, where Bulma pinned him at the sides. Staring the blue-haired beauty in the eye, Goten could only gulp in both anxiety and anticipation.

[A Moment Later]

Bulma pulled Goten into the bedroom where she laid him down on the bed and wasted no time in pulling his pants down letting his erection spring free.

"Hmhm, you're just as big as I remember," she grinned grasping his length.

"Mmph...!"

Goten gasped as Bulma lightly began to stroke him. Sticking her tongue out, she lightly flicked it against the head of his dick making him twitch.

"Ggh...!"

Bulma swirled her tongue aroung the very tip of Goten's shaft while steadily increasing the speed in which she jerked him off. Goten's body quickly started trembling at the older woman's skillful touch. He was unable to fully restrain himself as fluid began to leak out of his opening and coat his cock

"Are you still that sensitive, Goten?" Bulma teased.

Bulma ran her tongue along the back of Goten's entirel length, licking up all the fluid that dripped out before licking him back at the source, his tip. Opening her mouth she took his head inside and lightly began to suck it.

Goten's body tensed up as Bulma began to suck him off. Wanting to increase the pleasure, he instinctively started to thrust his hips in an attempt to get himself deeper inside.

Bulma allowed him to go all the way inside her mouth and kept him there for a few brief seconds before she started to retreat her head. Not wanting the sensation to end, Goten reached a hand out intending to keep Bulma's head in place, but she quickly halted him and removed herself from his manhood.

"Don't even think about pulling the same stunt you did last time Goten, or we'll end this here," Bulma warned.

"N-no!" Goten yelped.

Bulma couldn't help but giggle at the younger man's desperate plead. Running a hand down his face, she replied, "Hmhm, don't worry. If you promise me you'll be a good boy and behave yourself, I promise I'll make you feel...So. Much. Bet-. -Ter." she purred.

Goten's face exploded a shade of crimson red. Bulma hadn't done anything to reprimand him the last time he got too dominant, but judging from her tone, she was deadly serious right now. Given how aroused he was, he didn't want to risk making her want to stop so with slight reluctance, Goten gave a single nod that he'd listen.

"There's my good boy," Bulma meweled. "Now then..."

Pulling herself off Goten for the moment, Bulma lifted her shirt up and quickly unclasped her bra, letting it fall too the floor. Mounting Goten once again, she let her boobs sway enticingly above Goten's face. Goten's eyes nearly bugged out as he shamefully stared at Bulma's always inviting bust. His arousal quickly began to increase when he watched Bulma rub and massage her own tits.

"You want to touch them?" Bulma challenged.

With a gulp, Goten slowly inched his hand towards Bulma until he firmly grasped her right breast.

"Iyyahn," Bulma moaned.

Quickly grasping her other breast with his free hand, Goten proceeded to harshly squeeze and rub Bulma's tits in a manner less graceful than she herself had done, not to say she didn't enjoy having her chest manhandled.

'Who'd have thought sweet little Goten would grow up to be such a beast?'

Raising his head, Goten quickly stuck his tongue out against Bulma's nipple making her flinch.

"Oooh..."

Taking the pink nub into his mouth, he lightly bit it before wrapping his lips around it and feverently sucking it.

"Ahhh...that's nice," meweled Bulma.

As he continued to squeeze and rub Bulma's opposite breast, he ran his finger over her neglected nipple making her cry out a little louder. After a few moments, he'd switch breasts, sucking one and rubbing the other and would continue to go back and forth between them.

Bulma cradled Goten's head in her arms as he continued to vigorously suck her boobs. Soon, she signaled for him to stop, which he did by releasing her nips with a loud 'Pop'!

Goten asked why she stopped him, and got his answer once she descended down his body until she was level with his crotch again.

"Trust me Goten, you're going to love it," She assured him.

Grasping her breasts, Bulma brought the two soft mounds up and wrapped them around Goten's shaft, squeezing it harshly.

"Ddgghh...!"

Goten's body shuddered as Bulma's wonderfully soft mammaries began to rise and fall across his length.

"How does it feel, Goten?"

"It feels...really good...!" Goten managed.

With a satisfied grin, Bulma continued to stroke Goten with her breasts. As she did, his dick began to leak a more hefty amount of pre-release on to her breasts. Using it as a lubricant, Bulma was able to glide much faster and easily along Goten's length. Upping the pace a bit more, Bulma moved her head down and resumed licking up the fluid that fell from Goten's head.

The young half saiyan could only grip the bed as Bulma endlessly worked his shaft. The pleasured sensations were quickly becoming quite a bit for Goten to handle, and he could feel himself getting closer to the end.

"B-Bulma...I...think I'm...!"

"Not yet!" Bulma snapped.

Slowing her actions down to a crawl, Bulma looked Goten straight in the eye, her expression a cross between seductive and seriousness.

"Don't cum until I tell you to," she ordered. "If you can hold on for just a little longer, I promise I'll make you feel much better," she winked.

Planting a quick kiss on Goten's cock head, the sultry scientist opened her mouth and took as much as she could of him inside and started to suck him, all the while continuing to jerk him with her boobs.

Goten threw his head back as Bulma held nothing back. If she kept this up, he wouldn't be able to last much longer, no matter what she said. To his surprise (and dismay), she would consistently slow her actions down, usually right when he felt like he was about to release.

'Dammit Bulma...please...let me cum!'

[Meanwhile]

"Man, that took longer than I expected," thought Gohan.

It had taken him a while, but Gohan eventually managed to finish the work Bulma asked of him. Now the saiyan hybrid was strolling through the halls of Capsule Corp looking for Bulma and his brother. So far he'd been in the most obvious places he thought to look (the kitchen, lab, and living room) and so far he'd come up short. The only obvious place he hadn't checked yet was the bedroom so that was his next destination.

Eventually, Gohan finally made his way to the bedroom. As he reached for the doorknob, he heard the voices of Bulma and Goten inside.

_"B-Bulma...I'm gonna...!"_

_"Not yet!"_

Gohan instantly froze upon hearing _that_. Quickly retreating from the door, Gohan vigorously shook his head in disbelief.

'Okay, calm down Gohan. You don't know what you thought you heard, but you kow what you thought you heard isn't actually happening...right? Right!?'

His forehead dripping with sweat, Gohan inched his way back to the door and pressed his ear against it. This time however, he didn't hear Bulma's voice, but he could hear Goten...moaning?

Gohan's face flashed red as he started sweating more profusely. It was starting to sound like Gohan DID hear what he thought he did, but he really didn't want to admit it. Still, he needed confirmation. His last shred of denial seeming to slip away, Gohan grasped the doorknob and slowly turned it. Pushing the door open just a crack, he peered inside and his eyes nearly bugged out at what he saw.

Goten was laying on the bed with his pants down and Bulma was bent over his crotch with his penis between her breasts. Gohan stumbled backwards, his face all but burning red. Gohan's entire body shuddered as countless thoughts rushed through his head. Why was Bulma doing this? Why did Goten go along with it? What should he do right now?

Technically speaking, Gohan figured he should've either left them alone or interrupted them but his logic failing, Gohan could only continue to watch through the small opening, his pants starting to get a little tighter.

[Back in the room]

Goten was harshly gripping the bed as Bulma took Goten's cock deeper into her mouth while still keeping it firmly sandwiched between her boobs. Though he desperately tried to thrust deeper into Bulma's mouth, it was all for naught as the sultry scientist kept the young saiyan in place.

"Bul...ma...!"

Goten could barely keep his eyes open as Bulma briefly released him from her mouth and proceeded to mercilessly lick him right at his opening. All the while, Goten's pre-release continued to pour out, leaving his penis and Bulma's cleavage all but coated with his excitable fluid. As more and more dribbled out, Bulma quickly covered Goten's opening with her mouth, sucking in as much of it as she could, making extra sure she didn't suck or stroke hard enough to finish Goten off.

Goten had endured being mercilessly edged by Bulma for nearly five minutes and he was rapidly approaching his limit.

"Bulma...p-please...I...I can't...!"

The blue haired beauty slowed her actions down as Goten looked at her with what might've been the most desperate look she's ever seen on a man before. With an inward sigh, she figured he'd endured enough, and admittedly, she wanted to see him cum as well.

"Alright Goten. I'm gonna let you cum now, so you'd better give me a big load, boy."

With a wink, Bulma quickly shoved as much as she could of Goten's dick as far as it couold go in her mouth all the while jacking Goten with her boobs at full speed.

Goten's body quivered as he began to thrust his hips in time with Bulma's movements. It took barely even a couple of minutes for Goten's body to tense completely as his climax struck like a bolt of lightning.

"B-BULMA...!!"

"Iyyyyyaaahn...!"

_SPLUURT!_

With a loud groan, Goten forcefully erupted his seed into Bulma's waiting mouth. Though she had expected a large amount, the quantity of Goten's release was more than Bulma had accounted for and she was forced to remove herself from Goten's dick, making him fire the rest of his release onto her face and breasts. With a single gulp, Bulma swallowed Goten's load before letting out a satisfied sigh.

His climax finally receding, Goten fell back onto the bad and started panting heavily. While Goten recovered, Bulma took the opportunity to clean herself up, first by wiping her face off with her hand, and tasting more of Goten's semen, before she grabbed a set of tissues from a nearby box. As Bulma wiped herself off, she took notice of a small gleam of light coming from the bedroom door, and from a rather high position at that.

'Hmhmhm, perfect timing,' Bulma thought.

As Goten finally caught his breath and sat up on the bed, Bulma crawled over to him and latched onto his elbow.

"So, how'd it feel Goten? Did you enjoy it?"

Goten could only shakily nod as he was still just a bit too winded to respond verbally.

"That's good to hear, but tell me something; do you think your brother enjoyed the show?" Bulma grinned.

Goten flinched at Bulma's words before quickly snapping towards the front door where he could see a glare of light reflecting off of the glasses of...

"G-Gohan!?"

The older half Saiyan yelped as he quickly darted away from the door. In his hurry however, he stumbled backwards and fell onto the floor, just in time to come face to face with Bulma who had opened the door fully, her arms crossed across her still exposed chest.

"So Gohan, _did_ you enjoy the show?"

"Uhhh...uhhhh..." Gohan was unable to form a complete sentence as he was too stunned by everything that had happened.

Bulma grinned as she placed her foot on Gohan's leg and slowly rose up his thigh until it rested on his fully erect manhood. "I'll take this as a yes."

Gohan could only shamefully turn away, his face a scarlet shade.

"Well, if you liked watching so much, why don't you buck up and join the fun?"

"Huh!?" both brothers exclaimed.

"You boys said you'd do something fun together..." Bulma struck a flirtatious, placing one hand on her hip, keeping the other across her chest. "...so why not do ME?"

"HUH!?" both brothers repeated.

"Come on you two." Bulma quickly grabbed Gohan by the arm and yanked him into the bedroom. "I promise, you two will love this!"

[A short moment later]

The two brothers sat on the bed, completely naked, staring wide-eyed at Bulma as she started to strip off her remaining clothes. First, she pulled her shirt up and off completely, tossing it to the floor. Placing her hands behind her head, Bulma thrust her chest forward.

The two half saiyans watched as Bulma enticingly swung her boobs all around. 'Hmhm, that's right boys, take it all in,' Bulma grinned.

Turning her body around, Bulma stood up on the bed and pulled her skirt down. Shaking her hips, her skirt fell down around her legs and she kicked it off onto the floor.

"Well, what do you think boys? Does this older woman's body still excite you?" Bulma teased.

Gohan and Goten could both only nod, their faces crimson red.

"Then you'll love this." With a flirtatious wink, Bulma grabbed the waist of her panties and slowly started sliding them down her legs, leaving her rear end exposed to the gaze of the two aroused Saiyans, both of their manhoods were notably twitching.

Having had her fun teasing them, Bulma turned to face the brothers. Dropping to her knees, she snaked her way over to Gohan and lightly grasped his penis.

"Goten already had his turn, so why don't we play together?"

Wasting no time at all, Bulma immediatly brushed her tongue against Gohan's cockhead. Rapidly flicking it over the sensitive bulge, Gohan's penis quickly began to leak.

"Gggh..."

Gohan let out a low grunt as Bulma took the tip of Gohan into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it.

Goten watched Bulma suck off his brother with his own excitement rising. Long since recovering from his previous climax, Goten was now stroking his own manhood as Bulma continued to lick and suck Gohan.

Bulma briefly glanced over to Goten who was jacking off at a faster pace. Reaching over, she quickly halted his actions and grasped his shaft herself.

"Agh..."

"Don't worry Goten, I didn't forget about you," Bulma quickly said. Shoving Gohan's dick back into her mouth, she began to stroke Goten's cock.

Both brothers grunted as Bulma worked them like a pro. It didn't take long for Goten to start twitching, on the verge of another orgasm. Feeling Goten's impending release through his pulsating cock, Bulma quickly halted her actions.

As she kept stroking Gohan, Bulma turned to Goten and said, "If you're about to cum again, you should do it HERE!" she then proceded to give her own ass a firm smack.

His face twisting into an excited snigger, Goten zipped behind Bulma and wasted no time in grabbing a handful of her fleshy buttocks.

"Ahhhn...!"

Bulma let out a moan as Goten rubbed his manhood in between the crack of her butt. Despite her mouth being occupied, Bulma couldn't help but let out a string of low moans. Raising her hips, Bulma moved her free hand down to her lower lips and spread them open apart, signaling for Goten to move there.

As Goten prodded his dick against Bulma's opening, Gohan proceeded to push Bulma's head down his length, forcing himself deeper down her throat.

"MMMGGHH!!"

'It's been a long time since I've tasted Gohan...I forgot how big he was!'

Bulma let out a muffled yelp as Goten thrust his hips forward puncturing her core and spreading her wide open.

'Damn...I forgot...she's really tight...!' Goten mused. Waiting until he was fully settled within her cavern, Goten kept himself still. Bulma however, had other plans.

As she bobbed her head up and down Gohan's length, she also started to rock her hips back and forth along Goten's, leaving his manhood saturated with her nectar. Grabbing onto Bulma's waist, Goten pushed and pulled her at a much faster pace, thrusting his own hips in time with her own.

"AAahhhhhh...!"

Bulma let out a shrill yell, as Goten's intensity started to make her body quiver. Quickly recovering, Bulma repeated her earlier actions with Goten and cradled Gohan's manhood in between her boobs, taking the tip into her mouth.

"Bulma...that's too much...!" Gohan strained.

Ignoring Gohan's words, Bulma continued to stroke and suck him fast and deep. It wasn't long before Gohan's own body began to shudder.

"Bulma...I'm at my limit...!" Gohan announced.

"Me too!" Added Goten.

Bulma would grin if she could. In response to the two brothers, Bulma could only keep up the pace of her actions and wait for the inevitable. A brief moment later and it was all up.

"GGGGRRGHHH!"

"Gaaaaahh!!!"

Gohan and Goten both climaxed simultaneously, Gohan firing his white seed into Bulma's mouth and on her face, while Goten let it loose inside her pussy.

The hot stream Bulma felt from both her front and back was more than enough to push her over the edge as well. With a muffled scream, Bulma's body tensed as her cunt dripped out a wet stream of nectar, mixing with Goten's release.

After a few blissful seconds had passed, Gohan and Goten both pulled out of Bulma and sat back panting. Bulma slowly picked herself up and sat on her knees. Wiping her face off with her hand, she once again swallowed the super saiyan load that was launched in her mouth with a single gulp.

"Haa...haaa...so how was that...you two?" Bulma panted.

Gohan replied with a wholehearted, "It felt great," while Goten could only give a thumbs up.

"Good, cause we're not finsihed just yet," Bulma stated.

"Huh?"

A few minutes later, Goten was positioned behind Bulma once more as the bluenette beauty herself laid on top of Goten.

"Uhh Bulma, are you sure about this?" asked a reluctant Goten.

"Sure I'm sure," Bulma replied. "This'll be a learning experience for all of us: Your first time going in _there_ , Gohan's first time with a partner, and my first time with two guys at once."

The boys could only let out half enthusiastic chuckles at Bulma's words.

"Now then, let's not waste time and start the lesson."

Positioning herself above Gohan's penis, Bulma lowered her hips and accepted him into her folds.

"Aahhhh....Your turn...Goten!"

Letting out a deep breath, Goten positioned himself with Bulma's anus and lightly pressed his cock against her rim.

Bulma subtly twitched as Goten steadily pushed himself inside her hole, but it was a very tight fit, especially for a young saiyan phallus.

'It's squeezing me so hard! Is this even tighter than her...?'

"Gaaaaah!"

Goten finally bottomed out and smacked his pelvis against Bulma's cushioney ass, his cock buried completely within her anus.

"Ohhhh Gooood.....!!" Bulma squealed.

Having both of her holes filled with two saiyan sized dicks was beyond exciting and excuciating.

"You boys...are so deep...!" Bulma strained.

Bulma placed her hands on Gohan's shoulders as he proceeded to hold her back.

"Please...move...!"

The two brothers wasted no time in thrusting their hips, piercing their members along Bulma's innards.

"AAAHHH!"

Bulma let out a hollow moan as both cocks rubbed against her innards. The feeling was beyond intense as the boys tirelessly thrust themselves in and out of her openings.

Gohan reached his hands down and placed them on Bulma's ass while Goten moved his up to grab her breasts. With intense drive, Gohan pushed Bulma down on his shaft while Goten, with some difficulty due to her tightness, started to thrust faster to match his speed.

"Boys...this is amazing...GAAAAHH...!!"

Through her high of pleasure, Bulma threw her arms around Gohan's neck and pulled his head in for a deep kiss while the older brother continually forced her down his rod and thrust it deep up into her. Throwing in his two cents, Goten rubbed his fingertips along Bulma's nipples before pinching the sensitive nubs. Leaning down, he too planted a quick string of kisses across Bulma's upper back.

The trio continued their intense and passionate escapade until Bulma and Goten's bodies both began to quiver.

"Guys...I can't...take much more of this...!!" Bulma announced.

"I feel like...I'm about to explode...!" Goten added.

"Just...a little...more!" said Gohan.

Gohan proceeded to wrap one arm around Bulma's back and pull her in, her breasts pressing tightly against his chest, forcing Goten to release her. The younger saiyan could only wrap his arms around her waste and bend over forward until he was pressed against her back. Having Bulma sandwiched between them, the pair was able to pierce deeper into the aging MILF'S holes.

Bulma could barely restrain herself as the vivid sensations only increased in intensity, it didn't take long before she'd hit her peak. It only took a few short minutes before...

"AAAAAHHHHHH...Gohan...Goten...I...AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Bulma's body spasmed uncontrollably as she finally reached an extremely intense climax. She wasn't even granted a break as the two saiyans continued to thrust inside her. Still, even a saiyan can only last so long and soon, they too reached their ends, Goten being first.

"Bulma...GGGGGHHHHH!!"

"Haaaa...gggghhh...!!"

Goten's dick pulsed as he shot his third load of the day inside Bulma's rear end. Gohan could only throw his head back as his own release fiercely shot into Bulma's waiting vagina. After a few seconds, all of their highs finally died down and the boys pulled out of Bulma, letting her fall onto Gohan's body completely drained. As they did, Goten fired a few remaining spurts of seed onto Bulma's quivering ass while Gohan and Bulma's combined release oozed all over his still surprisingly erect penis.

"There's...so much of it...everywhere..." Bulma said half dazed.

The sexy genius attempted to hold herself back up on all fours, but her body was to devoid of energy to move properly. As she lay on Gohan's chest panting, the two brothers quickly looked each other in the eye and shot each other a pair of devilish smirks.

Gohan slowly descended his hands back down to Bulma's rear end and firmly squeezed.

"Haah...you boys want more...? Sorry but I...need a break..." Bulma panted.

"I think we're the ones who should be apologizing Bulma," said Gohan.

"For what?"

"This!" yelped Goten.

Latching onto her torso, Goten hastily flipped Bulma over so that she was now laying on Gohan facing upwards.

"What...what are you two doing!?"

Bulma was ignored as Goten opened up her legs held them in place.

"What is...HAAAAA!"

Bulma let out a high shriek as Gohan proceeded to press his now fully erect again penis against her rear entrance.

"Now it's my turn," Gohan growled in her ear.

With a slow thrust, Gohan pierced through Bulma's anus until he was fully sheathed inside and the cheeks of her ass rested against his pelvis.

"HHAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH...!!!" Bulma couldn't keep her voice inside as simply being penetrated by Gohan's large member caused her arousal nectar to splash out.

'Awesome...'

Mesmerized by Bulma's completely drenched womanhood, Goten lined himself up and thrust into her again, also as deep as he could.

"EEEEEEGGGGGGGH...!!!!"

Bulma tried to muffle her yells but to no avail as simply being penetrated by the two boys, so soon after her last orgasm had brought her to another one.

"Ready Goten?"

"Ready bro!"

Feeling more in control than they had before, the two brothers instantly started pounding into Bulma's holes mercilessly and tirelessly.

"Aha...ha...ha...haa...!!!!"

The Capsule Corp heiress could barely make any sounds besides an endless string of moans as the pair continued to dominate her openings. Gohan being bigger than his brother, having him inside her anus made for an even tighter fit that while it felt amazing, also stung to a degree.

Upping the ante, Gohan reached down and rubbed his hand along Bulma's clit while Goten moved his head down to take one of her nipples in his mouth yet again.

"Boys...I can't...it's too much...!!!"

Bulma bucked her hips desperaately trying to keep pace with the two saiyans but she was fighting a losing battle, and with her clit and nipples being teased as well, Bulma was unable to stop herself from cumming a third time.

"AAAAAYEEEEEEEE...!!"

Bulma threw her head backwards as the boys continued to pound her through her third orgasm. With no intent of slowing down, the pair continued to rub their members throughout Bulma's hidden channels.

The boys fiercly plowed Bulma through another couple of orgasms before they could feel their own releases imminent. Keeping up their pace, they continued to ravgae Bulma's body with their dicks, hands and lips as they thrusted and teased her small sensitive areas. Before too long, both Gohan and Goten could feel their penises swell up and twitch. They knew they were nearing their ends.

"Bulma...its coming...!" Gohan strained.

Bulma was left too numb to respond properly. She could only grab onto the bedsheets as Gohan placed both hands on her breasts and Goten, her ass. With their grips on Bulma, the two brothers thrust at a pace that kept them both on the edge of the release. Thy contnued to hold themselves back for a few short minutes before neither of them could take any more.

In a final, powerful, unified burst, Gohan and Goten fired their burning white seed into Bulma as the sexy scientist climaxed yet again and let out a strained yell.

The three held still until their orgasms finally died down. Bulma fell back onto Gohan completely devoid of energy while he and his brother both pulled out, the latter firing the remainder of his surprisingly large load onto Bulma's stomach, breasts, and face.

"A...ma...zing...." Bulma whispered before passing out.

[A few moments later]

Gohan and Goten got themselves dressed while Bulma was cleaning herself off in the bathroom. Soon she stepped out in nothing but a bathrobe. Shortly after, she led the two out.

"Thanks for coming over you guys," Bulma said. "Hope you two had fun, cause I sure did."

Responding with a pair of nervous chuckles, the two brothers nodded their agreement. Saying their final goodbyes, they waved to Bulma before blasting off into the sky.

"By boys! Come back soon!" Bulma calle out waving them off. "I'll be waiting," she added under her breath.

[With the boys]

As the brothers made their way to their mountain home, they flew in awkward silence. That silence was broken by both of them simultaneously.

"Hey Gohan/Goten! Oh...you first...no you!" the two continued to talk over each other until Goten eventually managed to get the first word.

"Gohan...tell me something...that wasn't the first time you did it with Bulma, was it?" Goten asked.

His face turning red, Ghan quickly put the heat back on his brother. "I could ask you the same thing."

Goten could only repeat his brother's actions and turn red. As the were coming up on their respective mountain homes, the pair looked at each other and nodded.

"This stays between us." said Gohan.

"Agreed," replied Goten.

Nodding again, the two fiercly slapped their hands together and shook on it. As they descended, they could see Chi-Chi and Videl enter Gohan's home.

"Huh, looks like you're eating at our place tonight Bro." said Gohan.

"Sweet! Mom's cooking's great but when Mom AND Sis cook together, it's amazing!"

Gohan grinned as he and Goten finally touched ground and entered Gohan's house.

"Hey Mom, Videl, we're home!" Gohan announced.

"Welcome home boys!" Chi-Chi and Videl exclaimed.

"So Gohan, how'd it go at Bulma's place?" asked Videl.

The saiyan brothers briefly froze before Gohan turned to his wife and almost frantically replied, "Oh you know, nothing too crazy, and you know how Bulma is!"

"And Goten, where'd you disappear to today?" asked Chi-Chi.

"Oh I went to Bulma's place too. I went to see Trunks but since he wasn't there, Gohan and I hung out once he was done helping Bulma!" Goten quickly answered. "Heck, I even managed to lend a hand or two."

"Well...I was going to punish you for disappearing during Gardening day, but since you were helping Bulma out, I'll overlook it this time!" said Chi-Chi. "You're also extremely lucky that Videl was nice enough to lend me a hand in the garden, so we managed to get it done rather quickly."

"Heh, it has been a while since you two spent any time together, so it's nice that you two got to have today to yourselves at least." said Gohan.

"Oh don't worry about that Gohan. We had a great day together," Videl assured him.

"Now...who's hungry?!" said Chi-Chi bringing in a platter of food.

"ME!"

 


	2. Trunks' Win-Win

** The Switch Up 2  
** _ Trunks' Win-Win _

"Unbelievable!" shrieked Chi-Chi. "Goten knows darn well he's supposed to help me out in the fields today, and what does he do? He goes jetting off to Kami knows where!"

As her fury steadily dissipated, Chi-Chi let out a sigh and turned to the person who currently was assisting her in the fields. "Honestly Videl, I can't thank you enough. If you or anyone else weren't here right now, I'd have probably lost it."

"Don't worry about it Chi-Chi," Videl replied. "Since Pan's visiting Dad and Gohan's off helping Bulma at Capsule Corp, my schedule's all but free today, and I don't mind helping you out in the field. If anything, I think I could use the fresh air and sunlight."

Chi-Chi grinned as her beloved daughter in law got busy plucking vegetables from the ground.

'I am grateful for Videl's help, but seriously. This is going to take forever with just the two of us,' Chi-Chi lamented. 'I just wish ONE of the boys would show up and lend us a hand.'

Suddenly, a shadow that looked like the form of a person jetted over the two women before halting in midair.

"What was that?" Chi-Chi exclaimed.

Videl scanned the air around them, shielding her eyes from the bright sun before she finally spotted the source of the shadow.

"Look up there! I think it's Trunks!"

"Trunks!?"

Sure enough, the heir to the Capsule Corporation descended in front of the two women before giving them a casual greeting.

"Hey," he waved.

"Trunks, it's great to see you!" Videl greeted.

"Likewise. It's been a while hasn't it?" he replied.

"Y-yeah. I'll say," Chi-Chi stammered.

Though unnoticed by Videl, Trunks caught full glimpse of Chi-Chi's timidness. Deciding to ignore it for now, Trunks decided to ask the two about the reason he came in the first place.

"I'd love to catch up with you some time, but right now, I'm looking for Goten. Is he around?"

Chi-Chi instantly crossed her arms before disdainfully replying. "No, unfortunately."

"Unfortunately?"

"That delinquent son of mine disappeared earlier today, and he knows good and well that today's the day we have to harvest all the crops!" Chi-Chi exclaimed.

Trunks scanned over the large gardening area and a bead of sweat ran down his head. 'Normally I'd side with Chi-Chi on this when it comes to Goten shirking work, but this is a pretty daunting task, even for a saiyan. Still, Chi-Chi and Videl shouldn't have to do all this alone.'

"Well, if you don't mind, I'll lend a hand," Trunks offerred.

"That's real nice of you Trunks, but I can't ask you to do all this yourself," Chi-Chi argued. In truth, she was beyond ecstatic that Trunks had offered to help, but being the considerate hostess that she was, she instinctively tried to decline Trunks' help despite her better judgement.

"That's my line. What kind of man leaves two women to tackle a job this big alone?" Trunks said.

"Hmph. Well Mr. White Knight," Videl taunted. "If you have time to act all chivalrous, then you have time to start pulling."

"Was that a challenge?" Trunks replied pulling his jacket off.

"Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't," Videl countered pulling on a pair of gardening gloves.

Chi-Chi could only grin as the two began hastily pulling vegetables and tossing them into baskets. Trunks was going much faster than Videl, but either way, if the two of them kept up the pace, they'd be done in no time at all.

While Chi-Chi went to grab more baskets, she couldn't help but steal a passing glance at Trunks who had rolled up his sleeves before getting busy. Shaking herself out of her small trance, she jogged off to get what she needed.

[An Hour and a half later]

Videl sat on the ground panting, while Chi-Chi wiped herself clean with a small hand towel. Trunks on the other hand, proceeded to do a small set of stretches.

"Well, that was a nice warmup," chuckled Trunks.

"Maybe for a saiyan, but for us humans, that was the entire workout," Videl joked.

"Either way, at least we got it done," Trunks replied.

"Yes, and Trunks I can't thank you enough," bowed a grateful Chi-Chi. "I don't know what we would've done if you hadn't come along."

"Ahh, don't sweat it Chi-Chi. Just doing my good deed for the day," Trunks chuckled.

"Speaking of sweat..." Videl wiped her forehead with her hands. "I think I could use a nice soak."

"Kami knows I need one," Chi-Chi added. 'Seriously, my back is killing me after hauling all those baskets.'

"You two wait here, I'll go get the hottub set up!" Chi-Chi began to dash off, but was halted by Videl.

"Why wait Chi-Chi. Just come over to our place. You can use our shower," she beamed.

"Oh Videl, why are you the best daughter-in-law a housewife could ask for?"

While a blushing Videl sheepishly giggled, Trunks decided to take his leave before also being halted by Videl.

"Hold on Trunks. What's the rush? Why don't you stick around and cool off a bit?" she offered.

Pretending to give the offer some thought, Trunks turned towards the pair and said. "Alright, I accept."

[Shortly]

Inside Gohan and Videl's house, Trunks sat in the living room with Videl, the latter having brought out a tray of lemonade. Nearly chugging his glass, Trunks let out a deep breath and said, "Just what I needed."

"I'll say," Videl agreed lightly sipping her glass.

"Not to sound pushy, but when do you think Chi-Chi will get out of the shower. I know it's ladies first, but I'd like a chance to clean up too," Trunks stated.

"Knowing her, it'll probably be a while," Videl groaned. "Although, if you're feeling impatient, how about I fix us a snack?"

"Ohh, sounds good," Trunks accepted.

Getting up from her seat on the couch, Videl quickly made her way to the kitchen. "What're you in the mood for?" she called.

"Anything would be good, surprise me!" Trunks replied.

"Okay, but remember, you asked for it!"

Videl got to work on preparing the food while Trunks quickly downed another glass of lemonade, his mind deep in thought. What was he thinking about? Chi-Chi's timid behavior earlier. Going through a few scenarios, there's only one reason he could think of as to why Chi-Chi would be acting nervous the way she did when he showed up, and if he was right, and she remembered that, then maybe she'd be willing to try it again. After all, she did say 'she couldn't thank him enough.'

With Chi-Chi in the shower right now, this would've been a PERFECT time to go for the gold, but there was one thing to consider: Videl. He couldn't try to get to Chi-Chi while Videl was here...could he? She was busy making food right? His sense of danger winning out over his logic, Trunks got up from the couch and, in order to not make any noise, floated upstairs to the second floor.

As Trunks snaked his way across the second floor hallway, he could hear the sounds of rushing water. Judging from the sound, it didn't seem like Chi-Chi noticed he was there, which was just perfect. As Trunks hovered to the bathroom door, he started to pull his clothes off bit by bit and quickly capsulized them. Once he was fully naked, he slowly cracked the bathroom door open where he laid his eyes on a naked Chi-Chi grabbing her breasts. Keeping himself still for the moment, Trunks decided to watch the scene for a little while longer, his hand moving down to grab his manhood.

'Let's get it on!' Trunks grinned.

[With Chi-Chi, a few minutes earlier]

The middle aged matriarch let out a soft moan as the warm water rained down all over her body. While the water hit her skin washing away all the sweat and dirt that came with gardening, Chi-Chi couldn't prevent herself from touching and groping her own body, first running her hands through her long black hair, before lowering them down to her chest. After the work she and the others had done in the fields, this shower was exactly what she needed to unwind. It was also the perfect place to spend a little time alone.

Trunks was working so hard in the garden and all the while, Chi-Chi kept stealing glances at his exposed body. Every time she looked at his muscular features, especially when he started flexing and stretching at the very end, she was reminded of the time he showed her just how much of a man he'd become, a memory that very greatly excited her.

Chi-Chi let out a soft mewl as she firmly grasped her breasts. Massaging the bountiful mounds, Chi-Chi ran her fingers across the rosy buds at the tip before lightly pinching them.

"Ahha..."

Chi-Chi steadily began to squeeze and massage her breasts more fiercely as her body shuddered and her lower body started to tingle. Moving a hand from her chest to her lower lips, Chi-Chi moved her finger along her folds until it was saturated with her nectar.

'I really am backed up,' Chi-chi thought. 'I'm so ashamed for thinking this, but I wish Trunks were here with me. He made me feel better than I had in years, and I really want to feel it again!'

Chi-Chi ran her fingers across her petals until her vagina started to leak. Desperate for more, Chi-Chi bent her body forward as she pierced her core with her fingers. It didn't take long for Chi-Chi to reach her climax, and frankly, though it felt great it was fairly unsatisfying for her.

'Ohhh...this is nowhere near enough...' Chi-Chi lamented. Fiercely shaking her head, Chi-Chi figured she'd probably get out of the shower now. She could take care of herself properly once she got back home.

As she moved to turn the water off however...

**_SWACK!_ **

"YEEEEP!"

Chi-Chi yelped as she was harshly smacked on the butt. Instantly snapping around, she let out a surprised gasp as she came face to face with...

"T-Trunks!?"

"Did ya miss me?"

"Aahh!"

Trunks wasted no time in attaching his hands to Chi-Chi's breasts, making her cry out.

"What...what are you...!?" Chi-Chi began.

"Couldn't help but notice how you were staring at me back in the field," Trunks replied.

Chi-Chi's face instantly lit up a deep shade of red. Less from the current situation and more from embarrassment at being caught earlier.

"Judging by your expression, I figured you were up for another round, and from the looks of things, I was right," he said in her ear.

"W-wait...! Even if I want to, we can't do this here! This is Gohan's house, and Videl is still here!" Chi-Chi exclaimed.

"H-hey! are you even listening to me!?"

Ignoring her pleas, Trunks began to slowly slide his hands down Chi-Chi's body until they rested on her hips. Trunks then proceeded to place a quick kiss on the back of Chi-Chi's neck before again descending down her body, kissing in all the areas his hands previously roamed.

Once he made it down to Chi-Chi's waist, Trunks knelt down and placed his hands squarely on her buttocks and proceeded to mercillesly grope her.

"Have I ever told you you have a really sexy ass?" Trunks winked.

"D-don't be so vulgar!" Chi-Chi squealed.

"No promises."

Licking his lips, Trunks spread Chi-Chi's buttcheeks apart and took in the sight of her moistened womanhood.

"You look so delicious," Trunks whispered.

"Wha-what'd you say?"

Trunks inched his head closer to Chi-Chi's rear end and stuck his tongue ouot against her dripping, pink, petals.

"Kyaaa!"

Chi-Chi's body twitched at the stimulation of her precious area, becoming much wilder as Trunks continued.

"N-no...d-don't lick me...!"

Ignoring Chi-Chi's command, Trunks moved his face deeper into Chi-Chi's rear valley and lashed his tongue out more violently.

"Ahhhh...Yeeee...!!"

Chi-Chi's body continued to shake and quiver, her nectar leaking out an insane degree. Being the gluttunous saiyan he was, Trunks lapped up every drop, going so far as to stick his tongue inside Chi-Chi's canal.

"Trunks...I...I'm going to explode...AAAAHHH...!!"

Chi-Chi firmly planted her hands against the shower walls as her walls threatened to collapse. Trunks continued to drive his tongue deeper into Chi-Chi's cavern as her impending orgasm caused her to buck her hips. It wasn't long before Chi-Chi was finally pushed over that long desired threshold.

"I...I...! AAAAAHHHCK!"

Chi-Chi's entire body spasmed as her inner walls finally caved in and her vagina erupted a hot burst of honey all over Trunks face. Bringing her legs together, Chi-Chi fell forward and held herself up using the shower wall.

Licking his lips and wiping his face, Trunks stood up and firmly grasped Chi-Chi's waist. Holding her tightly, he placed his fully erect manhood against her still quivering folds.

"Trunks wait!" Chi-Chi yelped.

"Time for the next act," Trunks replied. "Just say the word and I'll give you all 8 inches."

"T-Trunks...I already told you, we can't do it here!" Chi-Chi exclaimed.

"Even if you say that, I deserve to get some release, right?" Trunks asked.

"I...I...Kya!"

Not giving her a chance to respond, Trunks quickly retreated from Chi-Chi's opening and proceeded to shove his penis directly in between the crack of Chi-Chi's ass.

"What...what are you doing!?"

Grabbing Chi-Chi's butt cheeks, Trunks slowly began to thrust his penis in between the soft flesh.

"Eeeegh...!"

"Like I said...you have a really sexy ass," said Trunks.

As Trunks upped the pace of his thrusts, Chi-Chi instinctively rocked her hips in time with him.

"Trunks...this...this is...!"

Trunks only continued to thrust faster until his penis began to twitch and swell up. Trunks was more than capable of lasting longer, but if he wasn't going to get the chace to have sex for real, then he wanted to finish this up quickly.

"Chi-Chi...I'm about to...Grrrrrgh!!"

With a final fierce thrust, Trunk's manhood erupted a stream of white, hot, burning seed onto Chi-Chi's lower back and ass. As the purple haired saiyan retreated from Chi-Chi's body panting, the older woman reached back and rubbed some of Trunks' semen of with her hands while the water from the shower washed off the rest.

As Chi-Chi eyed the viscous liquid, she felt an uncontrollable urge to taste it. Slowly moving her finger to her lip, Chi-Chi stuck her tongue out and took some of Trunks' essence into her mouth.

Trunks reached in front of Chi-Chi to switch off the water. Before he could, Chi-Chi stopped him before turning around to look Trunks in the face.

"Chi-Chi?"

"Trunks..."

Chi-Chi pressed herself against the wall and placed her arms at her side. As she stood firmly, she spread her legs open and said, "...Please...make me cum again!"

Trunks' face became a delighted smirk at Chi-Chi's words. Getting back down on his knees, Trunks spread Chi-Chi's vagina open with his fingers and quickly stuck his tongue back inside her.

"Kyaaaaaagh...!"

[Meanwhile]

"Phew, finished."

Carrying a platter filled with small sandwiches, rice balls, and meat buns, a satsified Videl darted back into the living room and announced, "Whoever's hungry better come quickly!"

To her surprise however, her houseguest was nowhere in sight. Her expression quickly becoming sour, Videl quickly slammed the large plate down on the living room table and stormed back into the kitchen.

"Ugh...of all the...! Sheesh, why'd he ask me to make him something if he's not even going to stick around!?" Videl shrieked.

Lightly tapping her hand to her forehead, Videl sighed. "At least Chi-Chi's still here to enjoy it."

"Speaking of which, is she still in the shower?" Videl thought out loud. "Well, since Trunks is gone, I guess I can probably take a little time out and join her." Throwing off her apron, Videl darted to the stairs and made her way to the second floor.

[In the shower]

"AAAaahhhh...!"

Chi-Chi let out a high squeal as Trunks just ate her out through a second orgasm, soiling his face yet again. Rising to his feet, Trunks held Chi-Chi by the shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes.

"So...is this the end for now, or do you want more?"

Trunks subtly poked his fully erect manhood against Chi-Chi's thigh, slowly bringing it higher up until it hovered just beneath her core.

Chi-Chi was at a loss. On the one hand, she was adamant about not going too far, especially in her son's home. On the other hand, despite already climaxing twice, she craved more of that pleasure. Remaining still for about a minute, Chi-Chi threw her arms around Trunks neck.

"Let's continue...please...do it!" Chi-Chi pleaded.

With an excited grin, Trunks rubbed his cock against Chi-Chi's womanhood until it was slick with her nectar. With a spirited thrust, Trunks pierced through Chi-Chi's core eliciting a high pitched yelp.

[Elsewhere]

In the comfort of her bedroom, Videl swiftly slipped all her clothes off before darting to her closet to grab a fresh set of clothes.

'Chi-Chi's been in there for quite a while,' Videl noted. 'She must've worn herself out more than we thought. I know she doesn't want to admit it, but she is getting older, so she really shouldn't be exerting herself like this.'

Wrapping herself in a towel, Videl started to make her way to the bathroom.

[In the bathroom]

"Eeggggh...Aaahh!"

Chi-Chi held tightly onto Trunks as the young saiyan vigorously thrust his cock into Chi-Chi's burning canal.

"Can't believe...how tight you still are...!" Trunks strained.

Chi-Chi could only respond by wrapping a leg around Trunks' waist forcing him even deeper into her core. Little by little, Trunks increased the speed and force of his thrusts until Chi-Chi's walls began to quiver. She was close to yet another orgasm, and she wasn't the only one.

"Chi-Chi...I'm almost there...!" Trunks announced.

Chi-Chi could only gasp and moan out as the pleasured sensations rocked her brain and body.

"C-cumming...inside....GRRRGGH!"

Trunks firmly grasped Chi-Chi's body and held her tight as his cock finally erupted a scalding torrent of seed into Chi-Chi's opening. As the feeling of Trunks' semen filled her hole, Chi-Chi was unable to hold herself back anymore as she too climaxed with a frantic yelp.

"Kyyaaaaaaaaaaagh...!!!"

Chi-Chi's womanhood burst in a splash of her pleasured nectar mixing with Trunks' fluid and dripping out into the tub. That last orgasm was the kicker for Chi-Chi who had finally reached her limit. Her body completely devoid of energy, Chi-Chi fell onto Trunks' chest, pantin heavily.

The smug half saiyan looked at Chi-Chi with a solemn, satisfied look as he lightly stroked her hair. As hi-Chi reveled in the feeling of his muscular body against her own, she froze as she peered behind them and came face to face with a wide-eyed, mouth agape Videl.

"V-Videl!?" Chi-Chi stammered.

"What...the Hell...is going on!?" Videl exclaimed.

Trunks turned back with a mischievous smirk on his face. "Oh, Chi-Chi was feeling tense so I just thought I'd drop in and help ease her up a bit. She actually asked me to come and join her."

Videl eyed Trunks in disbelief before cluthing tightly onto her towel. "Y-you're not serious!"

"It's true, just ask her."

Videl glanced over at Chi-Chi who had a very clearly shameful look on her face. To Videl's surprise, Chi-chi actually nodded, confirming Trunks' story. Videl's eyes grew even wider as she tried to wrap her mind around what was going on.

"You know, you're looking kinda tense yourself," Trunks noted. "Why don't you take a load off and join us?"

"W-what!?"

Videl took a cautious step backwards. Normally she'd have immediately turned down this sort of offer, but given the circumstances, she actually wouldn't have minded having someone ease her tension.

"Ahhh!"

Videl was so distracted by Trunks' offer that she hadn't noticed that Chi-Chi had slinked behind her until she felt her breasts being gently squeezed.

"Ch...Chi-Chi?"

"Videl...trust me. Just go with it," she encouraged.

Chi-Chi squeezed Videl's breasts slightly harder as Trunks walked over to the two women. Taking Videl by the arm, he pulled her into the shower with Chi-Chi right behind.

[Shortly]

"Aha..."

Videl moaned out as Trunks gently groped her breast and lowered his free hand down to her womanhood, running his finger against her petals. While Trunks worked Videl, Chi-Chi chose to take action herself.

Sinking to her knees, Chi-Chi grasped Trunks shaft and lightly began to stroke it.

"Hmmmm...that feels nice Chi-Chi, but you can be rougher," he said.

Taking his advice, Chi-Chi increased the pressure of her grip and stroked him at a faster pace before she turned her gaze over to Videl's crotch.

Turning his attention back to Videl, the purple haired saiyan lowered his head to her breasts and took her free nipple in his mouth while tweaking the other with his hand.

"T-Trunks...that's...AAHHHH!" Videl let out a pleasured yelp as she felt her core being punctured by a pair of slim fingers. Looking down, she saw Chi-Chi reaching over to her vagina, pumping her fingers in and out a brisk pace, not once slowing down her other actions with Trunks.

"Trunks...Chi-Chi...Eeeeeeeee...!!"

Videl let out a loud ecstatic gasp as Trunks rolled his lower fingers over Videl's clit causing her body to shudder. While Trunks teased her sensitive nub, Chi-Chi spread Videl's petals apart with her free hand and rolled her tongue along the inside of her core.

"Kyaaa...!"

Videl's nectar steadily oozed out onto Chi-Chi's tongue as she continued to finger and eat her out.

The feeling of her daughter-in-law's arousal only served to excite Chi-Chi's own aroused body. Lowering her free hand, she rubbed her fingers through her own moistend petals, residue of her own nectar and Trunks seed from their previous round still there.

Chi-Chi let out a muffled moan as her fingers delved deeper within her folds, her creamy nectar leaking from her opening. Before long, Chi-Chi could feel Trunks' member swell up in her hands, as well as Videl tighten around her fingers.

"T-Trunks...I'm about to....AGH!"

Videl let out a shrill squeak as her first orgasm finally hit and her nectar splashed all over Trunks' and Chi-Chi's hands.

"So, how was it?" Trunks asked.

Videl could only pant in response. "It...was nice," she admitted. As she turned back to Trunks, she placed a hand on his lower back and slowly descended until she grasped his ass. An impish grin growing on her face, Videl quickly knelt down besides Chi-Chi and lightly pushed her aside.

"Videl?"

"Let me take over Chi-Chi. After all, I didn't get the chance to thank Trunks yet."

Taking his dick in her hand, Videl was able to stroke him at a nice fast pace before flicking her tongue against the tip.

"Think you can handle me big guy?" Videl taunted.

"That's my line," Trunks replied.

With a grin, Videl opened wide and took Trunks' shaft into her mouth, not stopping until his entire length was at the edge of her throat. Bobbing her head back and forth, Videl was able to glide along Trunks' cock with ease.

Chi-Chi after being released from her actions with Trunks sat back and continued to finger herself intently while Videl continued to suck off Trunks, who looked like his was shuddering.

Placing both of his hands on the back of Videl's head, the hybrid saiyan pushed her all the way along his length while thrusting his hips forward. Caught off guard by Trunks' sudden vigor, Videl had to wrap her arms around Trunks waist to keep herself in place.

Not wanting to be left out, Chi-Chi crawled back to the two younger adults and positioned herself under Trunks' manhood, sticking her tongue out against his testicles.

"That's nice...just...a little more...!"

Shortly after, Trunks let out a hollow grunt as he finally came again, pumping his white seed into Videl's mouth. Taking Trunks' shaft deep down her throat, Videl was forced to swallow the majority of his load before he pulled out and released the remainder all over her and Chi-Chi's faces

The two women panted as Trunks showered them with his warm milk. As Truks laid back against the shower wall, feeling a little winded himself, he twitched as he felt something flick across the tip of his penis. Looking down, he saw Chi-Chi and Videl both licking across his length, lapping up the residual semen that remained.

"Wow...you two are really into this," Trunks noted.

"You'd be surprised the kind of mood a woman can be in after being active for so long," replied Videl.

"Well, you're not the only one in that mood," said Trunks.

Once the two retreated from Trunks' penis, the fleshy rod expanded and grew back to it's original full size.

"Hm, to be expected from a saiyan," said Videl.

[A short moment later]

Trunks laid down on the bathroom floor with Videl, hovering over Trunks' manhood, facing away from him while Chi-Chi sat on the side, still fingering herself.

"Hope you're ready," said Videl.

"Hmph, bring it on." Trunks challenged.

Lowering her hips, Videl grasped Trunks' penis and rubbed ti in between her crack before rising again and grinding it against her vagina.

"Ughaa...!"

With a gasp, Videl lowered her hips and took Trunks' full length in one single motion, not stopping until her ass bounced on his pelvis.

'He's big...but not as much as Gohan...!' Videl thought.

Raising her hips until only the tip remained inside, Videl fell back down on Trunks cock leaving him coated with her womanly honey.

'D-damn! I didn't expect her to be this intense!' Trunks mentally shuddered.

As he fought to hold back his release, his vision was obscured by the sight of another woman's opening hovering over his face.

"Trunks...please one more time," Chi-Chi pleaded.

With an excited smirk, Trunks placed his hands on Chi-Chi's ass and rose his face against her pelvis before sticking his tongue out against her dripping cunt.

Chi-Chi gasped out as Trunks pierced through her folds with his tongue. Her hips wriggling, Chi-Chi ground herself against Trunks mouth as he spread her even wider apart and started thrusting his hips upwards into Videl.

Both women cried out in bliss as Trunks tended to both of them, Videl being the louder of the two. Having a large manly rod shoved up her sensitive core was enough to make her body shudder, desperate for more. Shortly into their sexy escapde, both Chi-Chi and Videl briefly rose themselves from Trunks' body before turning around. Now that they faced each other, they descended back onto Trunks' body and continued.

Both women placed their hands on Trunks' torso, using his body as leverage as they bounced and bucked against his body. Videl was able to take Trunks' deeper inside her while Chi-Chi proceeded to shake her ass in Trunks' face.

While Videl grinded herself against Trunks' member, the saiyan himself reached up and firmly grabbed Chi-Chi's ass spreading it apart. Licking alongside the folds of her vagina, Trunks continued to rise until his tongue came along the rim of her anus.

"WWaaaahhh...!!"

Chi-Chi shrieked before she rose her hips above Trunks. Not letting her escape, Trunks grabbed her hips and pulled her back down, returning his tongue to her asshole.

"T-Trunks! No...not there!!" Chi-Chi begged.

Against her wishes, Trunks continued to shove his tongue deep into Chi-Chi's backdoor while moving his fingers up front to rub her vagina.

"N-NO...Not there!!"

Chi-Chi bucked her hips wildly as she tried to free herself from Trunks' grip, while Videl watched the two with interest. Before long, Videl slowed her actions down before removing herself from Trunks' penis, much to the others' confusion.

"I'll have what Chi-Chi's having," Videl said with a wink.

Turning herself back around so she was facing away from them again, Videl once again rubbed Trunks' cock in between her butt before pressing the tip against her anus. Sitting back down onto Trunks' pelvis, Videl slowly but surely accepted his length into her rear end.

"GGGGrrrrrgggghhh..."

Videl grunted as she rose up Trunks' length before forcefully descending back down it again.

"Holy shit, you're tight!" Trunks exclaimed.

"L-language!" Chi-Chi stammered.

Trunks attempted to thrust his hips upwards, but Videl's tightness made it difficult. Chi-Chi on the other hand continued to quiver at Trunk's handling of her front and back.

It wasn't long before Chi-Chi had all she could take.

"NO! EEEEYYYYYEEE!!!"

Chi-Chi's body spasmed as she was anally eaten out to another orgasm, her womanhood erupting a stream of creamy and sticky nectar onto Trunks' chest.

Watching Chi-Chi cum was all to arousing for Trunks who, with a fierce thrust, climaxed right after, pumping his seed into Videl's asshole.

"H-hey...KYAAAAGH!!"

Videl quickly removed herself before too much of Trunk's release got inside and the brunt of it was launched onto her cheeks.

Videl reached behind and rubbed some of Trunks' semen off her back before she examined it with  bit of a surprised look.

"Whoa...you came a lot."

"What can I say, I'm an ass man," Trunks joked. "Speaking of..."

The two young adults turned their attention to Chi-Chi who had fallen off of Trunks and was now laying in a ball right beside him.

A short moment later, Trunks was positioned himself behind a shivering Chi-Chi while Videl knelt by his side.

"You guys...I don't think I want this," Chi-Chi said.

"Don't worry Chi-Chi," Videl said groping her butt. "Speaking from experience, it's an intense but great feeling." she assured her.

With a deep breath, Trunks pressed his cock against Chi-Chi's rear entrance and slowly pushed through.

"AAAGGGGHH...!!" Chi-Chi couldn't help but let out a strained howl as Trunks pushed deeper and deeper into her ass.

Sensing Chi-Chi's discomfort, Videl moved her hand downward and flicked her finger across Chi-Chi's clit making her body quiver. As Chi-Chi shook, Trunks finally sheathed himself completely inside her.

"Man...you're even tighter than Videl...!" said Trunks.

"This...is my first...this..." Chi-Chi strained.

'She's never done this with Goku before? Man, I really DID score today!'

Pulling his hips back, Trunks thrust forward with great, but controlled force.

"AGGGGGCK!!"

Chi-Chi shrieked as Trunks continually speared her, though with her being as tight as she was, his movement was rather restrained.

Not wanting to be left out, Videl quickly slipped underneath Chi-Chi, positioning her face under Chi-Chi's vagina. Reaching up, Videl spread Chi-Chi's nether lips open and placed her own lips against the moist hole.

"AAHH...this is...too much!" Chi-Chi exclaimed.

"Don't have all the fun yourself Chi-Chi, help me out!" Videl begged spreading her legs open.

Looking down her in-law's body, Chi-Chi lowered her head in between her valley and pressed her tongue against her opening as Videl reciprocated her actions. Using her fingers, Videl also spread Chi-Chi open and stuck her fingers inside. The two women kissed, fingered, and licked at each other's pussies while Chi-Chi took the full force of Trunks' powerful thrusts in her ass.

As they continued, Trunks steadily sped up his movements until his pelvis slammed harshly against Chi-Chi's buttocks. Between Trunks' endless thrusting and Videl's oral assault, Chi-Chi was the first to be pushed over the edge.

"Trunks...Videl...AHHHHHHHHHHHHCK!"

Chi-Chi's body spasmed before she extended her limbs and her nectar poured out of her core onto Videl's face. Through her intense climax, Chi-Chi accidently bit down onto Videl's clit, pushing her over the edge as well.

"Ahhhhyee...!!"

Videl forcefully closed her legs together as her nectar burst from her opening, gushing onto Chi-Chi's face.

As the two women climaxed, Trunks continued to pound into Chi-Chi's ass until his cock finally started to swell up.

"Grrrgh!"

With a vigorous burst, Trunks also hit his orgasm and pumped his seed into Chi-Chi's tightened asshole. Pulling out of her, Trunks shot the rest of his load onto Chi-Chi's butt and Videl's face.

Chi-Chi fell onto panting heavily and losing consciousness. As Videl shoved her off, Trunks rose to his feet feeling winded.

"So...was that relaxing?" asked a smug faced Trunks?"

"Very," Videl replied.

[A few moments later]

Chi-Chi and Videl stood with Trunks at the exit to the house.

"Phew...today was really intense for all of us, wouldn't you say?" said Videl.

"Yeah. Hope we can do this again some time," Trunks replied with a thumbs up.

"Well, if you keep helping out in the garden like you did today, then who knows?" Chi-Chi added.

"I'll keep that in mind." Ascending into the air, Trunks waved to the two housewives before blasting off for home.

As soon as Trunks was out of sight, the two women sighed.

Turning to Chi-Chi, Videl asked, "Chi-Chi be honest...have you and Trunks done this before?"

Chi-Chi could only shamefully hang her head low.

Before Videl could press on further, two more figures appeared in the sky, and the two housewives quickly identified them as Gohan and Goten.

"Looks like the boys are coming back," Videl noted.

"We both agree never to mention this, right?" asked Chi-Chi.

"Of course."

Nodding their confirmation, the pair quickly entered the house just as Gohan and Goten made their way to ground level.

[With Trunks]

The purple haired Saiyan landed at his domed home and entered only to instantly come face to face with his mother...in a bathrobe?

"Mom?"

Bulma yelped as Trunks called out to her.

"Oh Trunks, it's you. Don't scare me like that Son!"

"Hehe, sorry." Trunks chuckled.

"Anyway, I just came back from Goten's place after Chi-Chi made me help her out in the garden."

"Really? Sounds like your day was pretty uneventful," said Bulma.

"I wouldn't say that. After all, Chi-Chi, Videl and I had plenty of fun once all the field work was done," Trunks grinned.

"How about you? You just come out of the shower or something?"

"Let's just say, working with Gohan and Goten all day can leave a woman feeling messy," she replied with a wink.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Original Comic by: https://twitter.com/FunsexyDB


End file.
